1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable devices, and more particularly to a supporting stand for a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable devices, such as laptop computers, are popular. As the portable devices succumb to miniaturization and more functionality, the integrated circuits (ICs), such as CPUs, have become more complex.
However, with this complexity more heat is produced and the compact internal spaces of the portable device are not enough to maintain sufficient airflow by conventional convection means.
Therefore, a heat dissipation device for a portable device is desired.